Pipe welding is one of the most cost-efficient methods of joining multiple sections of pipe. This process of welding involves heating pieces of metal and joining them so that the resulting assembly can be used as one single unit. The welding needs to be completed with great accuracy since improper joints can lead to unfavorable circumstances.
Improper welding can be caused due to multiple reasons. The fitting not being properly aligned with the pipe is one of the main reasons for an improper joint. As witnessed by many individuals in the field of the present invention, most misalignments occur due to the absence of an appropriate fitting holder. Therefore, the need for a method that can keep the pipe fitting stationary during the welding process is clearly evident.
Another disadvantage in existing welding methods is the need to manually hold the fitting during the process of welding. Since a considerable amount of heat is generated during the welding process, there is a probability to cause injury to the hands of the user. Therefore, the need for a method of welding that can be used to prevent injuries is clearly evident.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. The present invention is an adjustable pipe alignment tool that allows users to conveniently align pipe ends in preparation for welding. Similar pipe alignment tools exist today, however are fairly difficult to use, do not allow for convenient adjustments and often interfere with the ability to weld the pipe ends together. The present invention aims to improve upon the existing inventions, providing a device that is much more convenient to use. The adjustable aspect is most unique to the present invention and allows users to adjust the pipes in all directions for a perfect alignment. The adjustment mechanism of the present invention will not interfere with the ability to weld once the alignment has been made. Once properly aligned, the adjustable pipe alignment tool will hold the pipe ends together for welding. In this regard, the user does not have to physically hold the pipe ends together, thus eliminating any chances of burning oneself during the welding process. The present invention can be used for pipes of varying sizes as well as pipe flanges and pipe elbows with varying angles. The present invention will comprise multiple adapters that facilitate the alignment of pipe elbows of varying angles, whether it be a 45-degree pipe or a 90-degree pipe. Therefore, the present invention provides an easy to use, adjustable pipe alignment tool which improves upon similar existing inventions.